Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'est jamais été
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: Thor blesse son frère avec des mots que Loki lui-même aurait dit. Et celui-ci disparaît. Seulement, pourquoi est-il le seul à se souvenir qu'il est eu un frère ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Loki et ses enfants ? Yggdrasil aurait-il effacé son existence même ? Aider des Avengers, Thor part à la recherche de son frère. (Rating M pour la suite)
1. Prologue

**Titre**: Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'est jamais été

**Genre**: MYSTERY (Tristounet aussi)/LEMON/SUSPENS

**Rating** : (M)NC+17 (Donc pas pour les pitits n'enfants)

**Pairing**: Aucune idée pour le moment, mais sûrement un ThunderFrost ((Lady)Sade le demande en plus)

**Disclaimer**: Personnages pas à moi, dommage. (Au pire, comme dit Loki : Je fais ce que je veux!)

**Rappel**: Euh... C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, enfaîte, je regardais des fans art de Jotun!Loki, pis j'ai eu cette idée. (Et Sade me pousse à l'écrire, juste pour le lemon)

**Résumé** : Thor blesse son frère avec des mots que Loki lui-même aurait dit. Et celui-ci disparaît. Seulement, pourquoi est-il le seul à se souvenir qu'il est eu un frère ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Loki et ses enfants ? Yggdrasil aurait-il effacé son existence même ? Aider des Avengers, Thor part à la recherche de son frère.

**Notes de l'auteure**: Bien, c'est peut-être l'un de mes plus grands projet que je vais avoir à faire, mais je suis assez sur de moi, et cette fiction me tient à cœur. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Alors, pour l'histoire, je m'inspire du film, de la mythologie et des comics. Laufey est tué par Loki (parce que c'est comme ça, et que c'est mon histoire. 8D) Et j'essaye de rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, donc de ne pas tomber dans l'OOC. (Mais je tiens à faire un Thor IN-TE-LLI-GENT ! Pas comme des trucs que j'ai pu lire ou Thor est aussi mou du cerveau qu'une coquille saint-jacques.)

Ah ! Et cette fiction aura des passages « musicaux ». Enfaîte, je vous proposerais une musique spécifique pour un passage spécifique, ou bien pour l'entièreté du chapitre. ^^

Oui, l'Absinthe est bien une couleur variante du vert. ^^ Et je vous promets que ce sera une Happy End !

Et comme je suis sans nouvelle de ma bêta depuis un p'tit moment, j'utilise divers correcteurs pour corriger les vilaines fautes, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il en reste. ^^'

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Thor ne se souvenait plus très bien de son enfance, mais il se rappelait parfaitement du jour ou Loki lui avait été présenté comme son nouveau petit frère, ainsi que de sa relation quasi fusionnelle avec lui.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois cents ans environ, des dents manquantes et ses vêtements toujours froissés. Dire qu'il était hyperactif aurait été un euphémisme.

Et puis, un jour, son père était revenu d'une guerre, d'après les dire de ses nourrices et le petit Thor c'était précipité pour le voir. Quand il était arrivé dans les appartements royaux, le petit blond avait vu son père, blessé, mais en vie, un cache oeil sur la tête, et divers pansements sur le corps. Et son regard s'était posé sur sa mère, sa maman si belle qu'il épouserai quand il serait plus grand, et sa curiosité s'éveilla en voyant un lange dans ses bras. Aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas réveiller son père, Thor avait avancé lentement jusqu'à venir poser ses petites mains sur les genoux de sa mère.

Il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour apercevoir ce que sa mère tenait. Frigga s'était penché quelque peu. Ses yeux c'était agrandi en voyant un tout petit bébé.

Il avait jeté un regard quelque peu paniqué à sa mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle préfère un bébé à lui.

Puis Frigga lui avait tendrement expliqué que ce petit bébé était son petit frère, qu'il s'appelait Loki, et qu'il faudrait veiller sur lui. Thor avait vigoureusement hoché la tête. Il serait le meilleur grand-frère des neufs royaumes !

Et quand il avait baissé son regard pour voir le visage de son nouveau petit frère, le bébé avait ouvert les yeux, découvrant ainsi au monde deux magnifiques orbes absinthes.

Il avait grandi, ses dents avaient repoussé, et ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi froissé. Seulement, et désormais, il avait un petit frère qui venait toujours lui remettre ses habits proprement.

Loki avait toujours été doté d'une grande intelligence, et surtout, de beaucoup de malice. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que son petit frère cause une bêtise qui ne faisait rire que lui, au grand damne de leurs nourrices.

Ainsi, l'entièreté de leur salle de classe avait été redécoré en diverses couleurs plus criardes que les autres, les professeurs s'étaient retrouvés affublé de coiffures extravagantes, et les autres enfants avaient tous des démangeaisons suite à un petit tour de Loki.

Bien sûr, le petit brun était toujours puni pour ses actes, mais malgré cela, il recommençait toujours. Puisque c'était son grand-frère qui le lui demandait.

Thor ne se rendait bien sûr pas compte que son petit frère lui vouait une total admiration. Thor était blond, il avait les yeux bleus il était beau, il avait une présence, et il était le prince premier né. Alors que Loki n'était que le second prince, qui était brun, qui avait les yeux verts, et qu'il faisait toujours des farces.

Ils dormaient aussi dans le même lit, au grand damne des nourrices, qui voyait déjà Thor se réveiller un matin, victime d'une sottise de Loki. Pourtant, il n'en était rien.

Le petit brun faisait des cauchemars qui le laissait en pleurs, et son grand-frère réussissait toujours à l'apaiser. Et Thor adorait dormir avec son petit frère, parce que ses cheveux étaient tout doux, et qu'ils étaient devenus son doudou.

Frigga venait parfois les regarder dormir, une lueur d'amour dans les yeux. Il aimait bien l'écouter leur raconter une histoire, sa tête sur ses genoux, celle de Loki sur les siens.

Puis les trois guerriers et Sif était arrivé, détournant l'attention de Thor, laissant Loki faire toujours plus de farces pour recevoir l'attention qu'il peinait à avoir.

Et leur relation s'était dégradé à ce moment-là.

S'il avait su, avant, ce que tout cela entraînerait, Thor serait toujours resté présent pour son frère, il ne l'aurait pas ridiculisé quand Sleipnir était arrivé, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné quand Fenrir était né, pire, il l'aurait soutenue quand Héla avait été conduit au royaume des morts, et il n'aurait pas aidé son père à jeter Jorgumandr dans le bifrost, sur une quelconque planète.

Il aurait dû être présent quand Loki fut marié une première fois, il aurait dû être là quand il fut marié une deuxième fois, il aurait dû être là pour chaque instant ou son frère aurait eu besoin de lui, parce que son frère, lui, avait toujours été présent pour lui. Peu importait qu'il soit en train d'étudier un sort très compliqué, peu importait qu'il soit encore traumatisé par le viol de Svaldifari et par la naissance de Sleipnir, il avait été là quand il avait eu besoin de soutien pour sa première fois. Loki avait toujours été là pour lui.

Parfois, Thor venait à se demander si Loki n'avait pas agi comme une épouse devait le faire.

Puis, il y avait eu son bannissement, après la guérilla sur Jotunheim, et Loki avait été régent durant trois jours, le brun avait appris ses origines de la pire des façons. Et son petit frère avait lâché Gungir, sur le pont arc-en-ciel, dans les abîmes de l'univers.

Il l'avait cru mort. Oh comme il avait souffert de cette absence.

Et il avait revu son frère, en vie, mais totalement devenu fou, voulant détruire une planète, au profits d'une ancienne race des neufs royaume, oubliée de toutes.

Heureusement pour Midgard, Loki avait échoué.

Il avait été rapatrié sur Asgard, muselé, enchaîné.

Et Thor avait essayé de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvais.

Car c'était son rôle de grand-frère de veiller sur son petit frère, même s'il le reprenait un peu tard.

* * *

TADAAM ! Le Prologue ! C'est fait exprès qu'il soit un peu vague. ^^ C'est pour donner envie de lire la suite. Je posterais le "chapitre un" dans quelques jours, le temps de relire les fautes, et de continuer le "chapitre deux".

Je vous demande pardon d'avance s'il reste des fautes. TT^TT

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. (Pour dire ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, pas comprit... Etc...) Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre**: Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'est jamais été

**Genre**: MYSTERY (Tristounet aussi)/LEMON/SUSPENS

**Rating** : (M)NC+17 (Donc pas pour les pitits n'enfants)

**Pairing**: Aucune idée pour le moment, mais sûrement un ThunderFrost ((Lady)Sade le demande en plus)

**Disclaimer**: Personnages pas à moi, dommage. (Au pire, comme dit Loki : Je fais ce que je veux!)

**Rappel**: Euh... C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, enfaîte, je regardais des fans art de Jotun!Loki, pis j'ai eu cette idée. (Et Sade me pousse à l'écrire, juste pour le lemon)

**Résumé** : Thor blesse son frère avec des mots que Loki lui-même aurait dit. Et celui-ci disparaît. Seulement, pourquoi est-il le seul à se souvenir qu'il est eu un frère ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Loki et ses enfants ? Yggdrasil aurait-il effacé son existence même ? Aider des Avengers, Thor part à la recherche de son frère.

**Notes de l'auteure**: Bien, c'est peut-être l'un de mes plus grands projet que je vais avoir à faire, mais je suis assez sur de moi, et cette fiction me tient à cœur. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Alors, pour l'histoire, je m'inspire du film, de la mythologie et des comics. Laufey est tué par Loki (parce que c'est comme ça, et que c'est mon histoire. 8D) Et j'essaye de rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, donc de ne pas tomber dans l'OOC. (Mais je tiens à faire un Thor IN-TE-LLI-GENT ! Pas comme des trucs que j'ai pu lire ou Thor est aussi mou du cerveau qu'une coquille saint-jacques.)

Ah ! Et cette fiction aura des passages « musicaux ». Enfaîte, je vous proposerais une musique spécifique pour un passage spécifique, ou bien pour l'entièreté du chapitre. ^^

Oui, l'Absinthe est bien une couleur variante du vert. ^^ Et je vous promets que ce sera une Happy End !

Et comme je suis sans nouvelle de ma bêta depuis un p'tit moment, j'utilise divers correcteurs pour corriger les vilaines fautes, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il en reste. ^^'

* * *

Pour répondre à Dramatic Pen :

Effectivement, le résumé est similaire à ce prompt, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. J'ai donc envoyée un MP à Asrial, pour l'en informer. Et pour reprendre ses mots : _" Je viens d'aller voir le résumé de ta fic et en effet, le sujet est identique à un prompt qu'on m'a proposé.  
Alors déja, rassure toi, je m'en bat les flancs ^^ Je m'explique.  
Tous les auteurs de fanfic finissent toujours par se marcher sur les pieds les uns des autres.  
J'ai lu une fic déja sur ce sujet en anglais y a presque un an.  
Je ne suis pas propriétaire des prompts qu'on me propose.  
chacun est bien libre de faire ce qu'il veut ^^  
il est possible que j'écrive un jour quelque chose sur ce prompt. et alors ? Chacun a son traitement, son écriture, son style ^^  
Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue, mais en l'état, so what ? XDDD Si j'écrivais une fic sur ce prompt, ce serait plutôt toi qui serait en droit de demander que je la retire puisque je l'aurais écrire après toi ^^  
Une idée n'appartient à personne XD  
Amuse toi bien à l'écrire, écrit en d'autres et fait les partager à tes lecteurs, c'est tout ce qui compte ^^ "_

Et merci à toi de m'avoir informer également qu'il y avait des similitude. Comme quoi, parfois, les grandes idées se rencontrent.

Anorluin : Merci à toi. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre un va te plaire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

La salle du trône était emplie de presque l'entièreté d'Asgard. Tous étaient venus assister aux procès du prince cadet, si tant bien que son titre lui était encore accordé. Loki avait été placé au centre de la salle, les mains et pieds liés avec des chaînes, tandis qu'un bâillon empêchait le moindre sons de se faire audible.

Puis le roi se leva.

« _ Loki, de par le passé, tu as commis des atrocités avec fourberie. La tentative avortée d'assassiner ton propre frère est l'une d'elles. Tu as trahi ton propre royaume, ta propre famille, ainsi que d'avoir rejetée toute forme de respect pour les lois dAsgard. »

Odin leva un œil dur à l'ensemble des personnes présentes, puis ferma son regard, en prenant une inspiration.

«_ Par le pouvoir de la vérité, j'ai, de mon vivant, conquis l'univers. Je l'ai vu s'agrandir, jusqu'à devenir neufs royaumes distincts. »

Le roi porta une main à son cache-œil.

« _ Cette chose n'est pas anodine. J'ai, par le passé, vaincu les Géants du Froid, alors que ce peuple vouait une domination à Midgard. J'ai perdu cet oeil ce jour-là. C'est aussi ce jour même, que je t'ai trouvé, bébé laissé à l'abandon, à cause d'une taille inférieure à celle de ses congénères. Tu étais un enfant innocent, et j'ai pensé à bien en te prenant avec moi. Te mentir sur tes origines étaient le seul moyen de te protéger de toi-même, et des autres. Mais j'ai eu tort. »

Odin posa sa main sur Gungir.

« _ Par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré par mon titre de Père de toutes choses, Loki, fils de Jotunheim et enfant dAsgard, je te répudie de ces terres. Tu n'auras plus aucun rattachement à ce royaume, et ta magie sera scellée avec un artefact dont tu ne pourras te libérer. »

Il poussa un soupir profond, et haussa la voix.

« _ Loki, désormais, tu seras considéré comme danger mortel si tu reviens à Asgard. Adieu... Mon fils... »

Thor avait jeté un regard horrifié à son père, puis avait courus rejoindre son cadet. Il l'avait aidé à se déplacer quand le poids de ses chaînes l'empêchait d'avancer. Il l'avait soutenu quand sa magie lui fût scellée. Il l'avait porté alors même qu'il était inconscient dans sa cellule miteuse. Il l'avait laissé hurler dans son bâillon quand sa peau de naissance avait repris sa place.

Il était lui-même allé voir Odin. Le roi lui avait simplement donné un artefact.

« _ Voici mon fils, l'objet qui contraindra la magie de Loki. »

Thor en était resté stupéfait.

« _ Mais, père ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! La magie est à Loki comme l'est le feu à la forge ! Je... »

Odin venait de lever la main, faisant taire son ainé.

« _ Thor, quand tu seras roi, tu comprendras qu'il y a des obligations à respecter. »

Le blond regarda le roi.

« _ Je ne savais pas que le rôle de roi prônait sur celui d'un père. Puisque je suis désormais par cet artefact le régent de Loki, j'exige qu'il soit assigné à Midgar. »

Le vieux roi soupira en fermant son œil.

« _ Si tel est ton souhait, tu seras le gardien de ton frère. Si tu échoue à cette tâche, tu seras alors à ton tour, répudier de tes titres, tes pouvoirs, ainsi que de ce royaume. »

Thor leva un regard dur à son père, puis tourna les talons. Avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna.

« _ J'ai déjà répudié ce royaume lorsque vous avez répudié votre propre fils. Aussi adopté soit-il. Adieu Odin. »

Et Thor s'en alla dans la pénombre du grand couloir. Il fit quérir les affaires de son frère et de lui-même, chercher son frère, et trouver Heimdall.

« _ Mon prince. »

Heimdall salua Loki d'un signe de tête, et posa son regard doré sur Thor.

« _ Midgard, s'il te plait. »

Le Gardien hocha la tête, et sa vue fût amené au royaume le plus récent. Il planta son épée dans le socle au centre du Bifrost, et l'enclencha. Le portail pour Midgar fût ouvert.

Thor, avec l'artefact, permis à Loki de reprendre sa forme d'Ases.

« _ Heimdall. »

Le Gardien hocha encore une fois la tête.

« _ Adieu. »

Puis Thor, Loki étroitement serrer contre lui, traversa le portail.

Ils atterrirent sur le penthouse de la Tour Stark.

Tony était en train de travailler sur l'amélioration de son armure, comme à son habitude. Peu de choses avait changé depuis l'attaque des Chitauris sur la Terre, si ne n'était le fait que sa tour était devenue le refuge d'Avengers sans domiciles fixes. C'était la raison qu'ils lui avaient donné, mais Tony savait, qu'ils avaient plus que de raisons de venir vivre à la Tour Stark. L'attaque extraterrestre les avait plus ou moins liés, ils partageaient désormais quelque chose en commun, et aucun ne souhaitaient détruire ce lien.

C'est pourquoi, les dix derniers étages de la tour étaient réservés à « l'Équipe ».

« _ Monsieur, je remarque un changement atmosphérique ainsi qu'une forme humanoïde approchant par le ciel. »

Stark sourit. Thor était revenu leur faire coucou. Il l'aimait bien ce géant blond mine de rien ! Un peu simpliste sur les bords parfois, et il avait aussi une certaine tendance à détruire les tasses, verres, et autres couverts et ustensiles quand il aimait quelque chose, mais il était gentil dans le fond.

Tony s'approcha de la terrasse, s'essuyant les mains pleines d'huiles de moteur et autres fluides mécaniques dans un torchon, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Il désenchanta rapidement en voyant non pas une, mais deux formes sur le penthouse. Qui dont Thor avait emmené avec lui ?

Il se répondit lui-même en avisant les habits noirs et vert du second prince. Il se positionna sur la défensive.

Thor s'avança vers lui, les bras grands ouverts.

« _ Ami Stark ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! »

Tony répondit à son étreinte, non sans avoir l'intime conviction d'avoir eu au moins trois vertèbres déplacées.

« _ Pareil pour moi Blondie. Mais lui, il fait quoi ici ? Et pourquoi il est inconscient ? Et puis c'est quoi toutes ces chaînes ? Je le savais bien que ton frère faisais dans le SM...»

La mine jusque-là joyeuse du prince blond s'assombrit.

« _ Permettez-moi de le poser dans un lit, avant de pouvoir expliquer de quoi il en retourne, s'il vous plait. »

Le milliardaire lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans une chambre libre, et regarda Thor déposer, avec plus de délicatesses qu'il ne pensait, son frère sur le lit.

« _ Sortons ami Stark, et faites quérir les autres. »

Le brun fit relayer l'information à Jarvis, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'intégralité des Avengers se trouvait dans le grand salon.

« _ THOR ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! »

Steve, toujours enchanté de voir le prince guerrier, lui donna une grande accolade. Bruce lui serrait gentiment la main, tandis que Clint et Natasha le saluait d'un signe de tête.

«_ Alors,Thor, si tu nous expliquais ta venue. »

L'Asgardien hocha la tête, et invita ses amis à s'asseoir.

« _ Loki est ici, en ces lieux. »

Immédiatement, Clint et Steve se braquèrent, tandis que Bruce enleva ses lunettes.

« _ Ici ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

Le géant blond soupira avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

« _ Avant de vous offusquez, laisser-moi vous conter ce qu'il en est ».

Steve lui intima gentiment de continuer, et Thor l'en remercia d'un signe de tête.

« _ Mon p... Odin, à répudié mon frère d'Asgard. Pour le commun des Asgardiens, Loki n'est plus rien. Il n'a plus aucune attache au sein du royaume. Il est, comme vous dites, mort pour eux. Odin l'as déchut de ses pouvoirs, et ceci en est le gardien. »

Il montrât l'artefact doré, représenté sous forme de simple bague.

« _ Mon frère n'as plus accès à sa magie, sans que j'en sois consentant. Je suis, en quelque sorte, son gardien. Mais, avant tout, je dois vous informer, qui est véritablement mon frère. »

Il pris une inspiration, et s'assura que tous l'écoutait.

« _ Mon frère est un prince Jotun, les Géants des Glaces. Premier né, à cause de sa taille inférieure à celles des autres géants, il a été laissé à la mort, mais Odin l'a trouvé, bébé pleurant sur un sol de glace. Dès qu'il l'a touché, la magie de Loki l'a recouvert d'un charme, pour qu'il ressemble à un Asgardien. Seulement, avec le recul, je me rends compte que le roi n'en avait aucune utilité, si ce n'est l'aspect politique de la chose. Loki n'as pas toujours été la personne que vous avez connue. Il était un enfant timide, mais souriant et espiègle. Mais la distance entre Odin et lui à creuser une profonde crevasse en son coeur. »

Thor accepta le verre de vin que lui tendit Tony, qui en distribua d'autres.

« _ Mes amis, Loki, avant d'être ce destructeur, était une personne, certes malicieuse, mais jamais à ce point de rage folle. J'ai surtout, avec son retour à Asgard, compris une chose. »

Bruce remit ses lunettes en place.

« _ Et quelle est cette chose ? »

Thor reposa le verre à moitié plein sur la table basse.

« _ Loki, durant la bataille sur Midgard, avait les yeux bleus. »

Clint s'offusqua.

« _ Je vois pas le rapport entre ça, et tout ce qu'il a causé ! »

Thor jeta un regard lourd à l'agent qui se rassit dans son siège.

« _ Cela peut paraître anodin pour vous, cette couleur d'œil, mais Loki a toujours eu les yeux verts. »

Un silence gênant tomba sur le groupe.

« _ Attends, attends, attends ! Tu nous dis que ton frère avait les bleus durant l'attaque ? Jarvis, vidéo de l'attaque sur écran, s'il te plait. »

L'IA mit la vidéo en route, et la mise sur pause sur un gros plan du visage de Loki.

« _ Ah ouais... Effectivement... Il a les yeux bleus... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être en sa faveur ! D'après la mythologie, Loki serait le plus puissant sorcier des neufs royaumes, aussi bien, il a modifié sa couleur rétinienne ! »

Thor s'offusqua enserrant ses poings. Il frappa de la main gauche la table basse qui explosa en morceaux.

« _ SILENCE ! JE CONNAIS LOKI DEPUIS PLUS DE QUATRE MILLE ANS, JE CONNAIS PARFAITEMENT LA COULEUR DE SES YEUX ! ET JAMAIS IL N'A EU LES YEUX BLEUS ! »

Même Natasha eu un mouvement de recul, ils n'avaient encore jamais vue Thor réellement énervé. Et là, tout de suite, le grand monsieur bodybuildé était à deux doigts de tous les étriper pour en faire du boudin. Au sens propre. Steve calma le jeu en posant une main amicale sur l'avant-bras du blond.

« _ On ne remet pas en cause tes connaissances, mais comprend que nous n'avons jamais vue Loki, autre part que durant l'attaque. »

Thor se racla la gorge, et ce rassied, en s'excusant. Les autres décidèrent de ne rien dire. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire exploser comme la table. Merci bien.

« _ Lorsqu'il sera suffisamment reposer, je vous laisserais le voir. Mais, je vous en conjure, laissez-le. Ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Il posa son regard sur celui, dur et colérique de Clint. L'archer l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge. Se faire liquéfier le cerveau pour devenir un pantin, ça allait, merci. Il n'était pas Pinocchio, et il détestait ce dessin animé en plus.

Ce fut, cette fois, Bruce qui opina en sa faveur.

« _ Très bien Thor, mais s'il tente quoique ce soit, nous ferons le nécessaire. »

Avec un regard entendu, ils se séparèrent. L'Asgardien retourna auprès de son frère.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il se figea. Loki avait tenté d'enlever ses chaînes, mais n'avait réussis qu'à s'emmêler encore plus.

« _ Oh Loki... Laisse-moi t'aider à te débarrasser de tes entraves. »

Le brun le regarda, suspicieux comme jamais, mais consentie à le laisser faire. Les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol en un bruit sourd et sec.

Loki en profita pour masser ses poignets rougie par le frottement du métal, puis Thor lui enleva son bâillon. Ou plutôt sa muselière, à la vue de l'aspect de la chose.

Il pris, pour la première fois depuis son arrestation, une grande inspiration par la bouche. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres gercées qui s'étirèrent douloureusement en laissant quelques gouttes de sang perler. Il grimaça à cette constatation, puis, d'une main nonchalante, essuya le liquide écarlate.

Thor posait sur lui un regard tendre, et abominablement dégoulinant d'amour. Il aurait pu s'y noyer tient. Heureusement qu'il savait nager.

« _ Comment te sent tu mon frère ? »

Loki grimaça.

« _ Je ne suis pas ton frère. »

Thor poussa un léger soupir, rassuré que son frère parle et soit en bonne santé. La petite flamme qui brillait dans le regard absinthe était des plus exquises, cela lui donnant un air de fauve.

« _ Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ouà manger ? »

Loki hocha doucement la tête, il n'avait pas très faim, mais avoir l'estomac remplit était tout aussi bien.

Thor se leva donc, et sortie de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il vit Steve.

« _ Ah ! Ami Rogers ! Vous tombez bien ! Mon frère aurait besoin de se sustenter avec quelques nourritures. »

Steve, en gentil soldat bien élevé, acquiesça à la demande, en proposant une soupe légère. Le prince blond s'en empara en remerciant Steve, et repartis dans la chambre.

Le soldat, une fois Thor partit, leva son regard vers le ciel.

«_ Qu'auriez-vous fait, Coulson ? »

Qu'aurait-fait l'Agent, face à cette situation ? Il aurait nettoyé son teaser, l'aurait remis dans son étui, et aurait donné un ordre quelconque. Ce que l'Agent pouvait lui manquer. Il ne l'avait que peu connu, mais avait trouvé en Phil Coulson un homme droit et juste.

Steve poussa un soupir triste. Avec une certaine mélancolie, il se dirigea vers la salle de sport que Tony avait fait établir exprès pour eux.

Du côté de Thor, il était entré doucement dans la chambre, et avait eu un moment d'égarement, en voyant le dos nu de son frère.

« _Loki ? »

Le prince brun se retourna, pas plus étonné que ça.

« _ Et bien quoi Thor ? Avec cet emprisonnement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir une hygiène corporel et une douche me fera le plus grand bien. »

Et Loki se déshabilla définitivement devant son frère. Si la peau de Thor était dorée et dur par les heures d'entraînements au soleil avec Mjollnir, celle de son frère était laiteuse et douce par des siècles de pratiques magiques.

Après un petit reniflement, Loki sourit.

« _ À toi aussi, une douche te ferait du bien, Thor. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, le prince blond se déshabilla à son tour. Il n'y avait aucune pudeur entre les deux frères, s'étant très souvent vue dans leurs plus simples tenues d'Adam depuis plusieurs milliers d'années.

« _ Eh bien, je t'attends mon frère ! »

Thor était déjà dans la salle de bain.

Loki frémit. Cela faisait bien longtemps, depuis ses deux mille cinq cents ans pour être exacte, qu'il n'avait plus pris de douche avec son frère. Machinalement, il se lécha les lèvres. Thor était des plus agréables à regarder, et son fessier bien musclé incroyablement magnifique.

Les yeux sinople remontèrent sur le dos large de Thor. Loki aimait voir les muscles de son frère rouler sous les actions qu'il faisait.

Finalement, après un agréable moment à loucher sur le physique de son frère, Loki se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain.

Un petit bassin servait de baignoire. Un petit bassin de piscine olympique s'il vous plait ! On s'appelait Tony Stark ou pas ! La piscine qui était une baignoire était toujours remplie d'eau parfaitement chaude, et un système complexe que le génie avait inventé servait pour vider l'eau sale et en remettre une propre.

Thor se jeta dans l'eau qui éclaboussa de partout, créant de petites flaques tout autour des rebords. Loki y entra avec plus de grâce, profitant de l'eau sur sa peau.

Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Depuis son arrestation, son corps n'avait pu recevoir l'hygiène corporelle, même minimale, qu'il devait normalement avoir. Ce bain était, pour le moment, une des choses les meilleures que Loki est jamais eu.

Tout aussi lentement, il pris le savon et se lava doucement le corps, toujours un sourire heureux sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que la sensation de propreté lui faisait du bien. Son corps se détendait tout aussi doucement et lentement, grâce à l'eau chaude.

Thor, après une petite absence, se redressa et se lava à son tour. Son frère était une merveille à la sensualité si innocente et pourtant si présente. Lui aussi portait un sourire heureux, se laver était une des choses qu'il préférait, surtout avec son frère.

Une fois propre, et après s'être lavé plus d'une dizaine de fois, Loki sortie de l'eau. Il pris une serviette propre sur son étagère, et commença à se sécher. Il aurait pu le faire magiquement, mais il aimait cette sensation d'être vraiment propre.

Thor était sortie quelques secondes après lui. Tout en se séchant, il ne quittait pas le brun des yeux.

Le blond aimait les courbes gracieuses et fines de son frère. Là où son corps était taillé à la hache, celui de Loki avait été poli avec la plus douce des pierres.

Son regard suivi la ligne de la colonne vertébrale, savourant les deux petites fossettes juste au-dessus des fesses de son frère. Le postérieur doux, ferme, rond et rebondi de son cadet était un appel à la débauche à lui seul.

Finalement, Thor ferma les yeux. Non, sauter sur son frère pour le violer sur le tapis de bain n'était pas une bonne idée. Du tout.

Le géant blond sortit de la salle de bain, à peine habiller. Il se dirigea vers son coffre, qui contenait toutes ses vêtures et objets personnel. Il en sortit une tenue en cuire dite « typiquement décontractée pour un Asgardien ».

Loki sortie de la salle d'eau quelques secondes après son frère, et s'habilla à son tour, remerciant intérieurement son idiot d'aîné d'avoir pensé à prendre son coffre.

« _ OH ! »

Interloqué, Thor se dirigea vers son frère.

« _ Qui y a-t-il Loki ? »

Le brun montra un vieux bout de tissu tout user, décousu à certain endroit, et qui ne ressemblait à rien à son ainé.

« _ C'est la couverture dans laquelle Sleipnir est né. »

Le brun serrait la chose en tissu contre lui, le regard troublé par une humidité discrète. Thor ne fit aucun commentaire, mais laissa un sourire heureux paraître sur son visage.

« _ Es-tu suffisamment reposé mon frère ? Veux-tu te sustenter ? L'ami Rogers à proposé une soupe légère. »

Le second prince s'assied sur le lit, et laissa son frère le nourrir. Il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser le doudou de son petit poulain tout seul.

Une fois la faim assouvie, Loki suivi son frère hors de la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, ou tous les Avengers se trouvaient.

« _ AH ! Voici la belle au bois dormant ! »

Tony semblait prendre la présence du dieu chaotique avec plus d'aisance que ses collègues. Il servi un verre d'alcool à tout le monde avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, aux côtés de Steve.

« _ Thor nous à mit au courant de ta situation, Loki. »

Le sorcier fit la moue, puis s'assied avec une grâce princière que Clint ne se souvenait pas avoir vu.

« _ Très bien... Donc, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Bruce ne prenne la parole.

« _ Effectivement, Thor ne nous a pas menti. Ses yeux sont verts ».

Le prince brun eu un petit sursaut. Le regard brun était à la fois curieux et sérieux. Et dire que derrière cette frêle personne se cachait une créature d'une beauté sauvage et dotée d'une force surhumaine. Loki détailla l'humain, analysant son regard, quand il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il se détendit visiblement.

« _ Mes yeux ont toujours été vert, mortel. »

Il croisa ses jambes, laissant son regard se poser sur chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

« _ Bon, Loki, c'est pas tout, mais ta question était juste. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Pour le moment, je ne sais pas... Captain ? »

Steve leva un oeil blasé à Tony. Qu'allais-t-il faire ? Bonne question.

« _ Tant que sa magie est contrôlée et que Loki ne saccage rien, il peut rester ici. »

Natasha rangea son neuf millimètres, se détendant.

Tout en buvant son verre, Tony se dit que les semaines, voir les mois à venir allait être amusant. Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison... Pour la peine, Tony allait travailler sur son armure tient!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Tout en soudant deux morceaux de métal ensemble, l'ingénieur était pensif. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que Loki était arrivé à la Tour Stark, et l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi chamboulée.

Loki était un emmerdeur de première. Il avait toujours un mot à dire, et s'amusait visiblement de contrer une théorie ou une phrase. Mais Stark n'avait pu manquer de voir le regard soulagé du jeune prince quand on portait son attention sur lui.

Finalement, Thor, avec l'aval de son frère, leur avaient conté leurs enfances. Odin aurait-il été sur Terre, qu'il aurait été enfermé pour torture sur mineur. Un père, même distant, ne faisait pas subir les pires choses à son fils, aussi adopté soit-il.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de pouffé au souvenir du conte de la naissance de Sleipnir, même s'il compatissait avec le Jotun.

Un souffle froid lui caressa la nuque, avant qu'un prince brun ne s'asseye sur le canapé de son atelier.

« _ Que puis-je pour sa majesté ? »

Loki roula des yeux, avant de pousser un soupir.

« _ Sa majesté s'ennuie. Et elle va finir par devenir folle si elle ne peut se divertir. »

Tony pesa lentement le pour et le contre. Finalement, après un petit moment, il posa son matériel, et proposa sa main au brun.

« _ La Terre est pleine de surprise, je pense pouvoir réussir à te divertir. »

Aussi curieux qu'un enfant, Loki pris la main de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier frissonna au contact froid sur sa paume. La peau de Loki était toujours froide, il n'osait imaginer s'il reprenait sa vraie forme. Un Géant des Glaces, même petit, ça devait être encore plus froid qu'un congélateur.

Tony emmena Loki dans la bibliothèque, inconnue de tous. Il su qu'il avait bien fait, en voyant les yeux du prince brun s' agrandir, et brillant d'une lueur qu'il ne pensait jamais voir chez Loki.

Il observa le prince s'avancer lentement dans les diverses allées, passant sa main sur les reliures des livres. Puis, Loki pris un livre d'une épaisseur moyenne, s'assied par terre, et commença sa lecture, oublieux d'absolument tout.

Se rappelant qu'il avait une armure à fignoler, Tony retourna dans son atelier, laissant le prince jotun à la surveillance de Jarvis.

Toute la journée, tous se demandèrent pourquoi la tour était aussi calme. Il ne se passait jamais un jour sans qu'une catastrophe arrive. La dernière fois, une nuée d'insecte avait envahi le salon. Mais surtout, la question que tous se posais : « Où était Loki ? »

Ce ne fut que dans la soirée, lorsque Tony se rappela que le prince brun était dans la bibliothèque, qu'il emmena tous les autres.

Persuader de retrouver la pièce s'en dessus-dessous, ils étaient tous armés.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Loki, toujours assied par terre, des piles de livres de chaque côté de lui, un livre d'une épaisseur monstrueuse sur les genoux, totalement captivé par sa lecture.

Un raclement de gorge ne le fit même pas sourciller, ni toute autre tentatives pour attirer son attention.

Ce fut finalement Steve, qui posa une main sur son épaule. Loki eu un sursaut d'une rare violence.

« _ Oh pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Le brun eu besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre une respiration normale.

« _ Ce... Ce n'est rien. »

Il tenait toujours contre son torse le livre qu'il lisait. Étonnement, ce fut Clint, qui, compatissant avec les tremblements du brun, vint lui prendre la main, pour le mener dans le salon. Et Loki n'avait toujours pas lâché son livre.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Natasha sentait des tensions dans l'air.

Rectification.

Tous les Avengers sentaient des tentions dans l'air.

Thor avait une mine renfrognée, et Loki n'était pas mieux. Tous avait entendu l'éclat de voix du brun, qui criait sur son frère de le laisser vivre, d'arrêter de le suivre comme un chien, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour lire ou faire toutes autre activités.

Natasha comprenait. Même si Loki devait être surveiller, elle lui laissait tout de même un espace vital, comme tous les autres, sauf Thor. Il était toujours là où son frère se trouvait.

Et Loki avait éclaté. Et elle était absolument persuadée que le brun éclaterait de nouveau.

Ce qui arriva bien plus vite que prévue.

Thor avait fait un reproche à son frère, -Non Loki, reste à ta place-, et le brun avait très mal pris ce reproche.

Il lui avait donc sorti son sempiternel « je ne suis pas ton frère Thor ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Cesse donc de comporter comme tel !»

Mais, chose surprenante, Thor y avait répondu.

Tous avait pu voir le blond se contenir, serrer les poings et les dents. Puis il avait à son tour éclater.

« _ Tu a parfaitement raison Loki! Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Ton absence n'aurait aucun impact sur mon existence! Que tu soit là ou non m'indiffère totalement!»

Loki était resté muet, c'était bien la première fois que Thor lui répondait. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Le brun avait baissé la tête, et s'était retiré dans sa chambre.

Thor avait demandé une autre chambre à Tony.

Il dormit très mal durant la nuit. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, il se retourna sans cesse dans son lit. Une étrange impression l'envahissait lentement.

Puis, dans les environs de trois heures du matin, le prince blond s'endormit comme une masse.

Son sommeil fut troublé de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres, son frère mourrait devant ses yeux, il tuait lui-même son frère...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son corps. Il vit par la fenêtre qu'il faisait jour, et décida de se lever.

Après une douche revigorante, il sortitde sa chambre.

Il avait été dur avec son petit frère, il le reconnaissait. Mais Loki l'énervait à toujours répéter les mêmes choses.

Il ne le trouva nul par, et s'inquiéta. Loki avait-il fuit ?

Il se dirigea vers Steve, l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« _ Ami Steve, aurait tu vu mon frère ? »

L'incrédulité marquait le visage du soldat.

« _ Ton frère ? »

« _ Oui ! Loki ! Hier, nous avons eu une violente dispute, et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

Il vit Steve le regarder curieusement.

« _ Mais... Thor... Qui est Loki?»

* * *

TAN TAN TAN! Mouahahahaha! Je suis sadique de coupé juste ici! 8D

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors, vous avez aimer ? Nan ? C'est pas grave. J'écrirais quand même la suite. /!PAN!\

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, de laisser vos impressions, vos critiques (positives, négatives...).

Et oui, ce sera quand même une Happy End. ^^ Je vais essayer de me dépatouiller avec tout ça. Mais le chapitre 2 est déjà en écriture.

(Et j'ai galérer comme une conne à réussir à poster le chapitre 2. ^^')


End file.
